True Love
by Tigger3Tutorwife23P.Sawyer
Summary: Six teenagers...Lucas,Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton...find love at a young age. COMPLETE! Couples Naley, Brucas, and Jayton.
1. The Delay Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned any part of One Tree Hill, Cast, Characters or otherwise.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it, and let me know what you think.

Haley James was sitting on the floor behind the counter of the café where she worked. She was crying over a guy she had clearly been mistaken about when her best friend walked in.

"Haley, you here?" Lucas asked as he walked around the counter to find Haley sitting on the floor crying.

"You were right, Luke. I deserve a big fat I told you so." Haley said not even looking up at him.

Lucas sat down on the floor next to Haley. "What happened, Hales?" Lucas asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"He played me…once again, the smart girl…is really stupid." Haley said with a slight laugh.

Lucas looked at her. "Hey, don't say that. You are not stupid."

Haley turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Thanks" she said softly. "At least everything worked out with you and Peyton."

"Not exactly…she pulled away. God, everything was so much simpler…"

"When it was just the two of us." Haley finished his sentence with a smile.  
"Yeah"

"Well…Welcome back."

Lucas gave her a weird look. "To What?"

"To normal" Haley said with a laugh.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, they can have their world."

"Yeah" Haley said as the two of them leaned towards each other, putting their foreheads together.  
They both smiled at each other. Lucas wiped some more tears off of Haley's cheeks. They looked into each others eyes for a minute. Lucas then leaned in closer and kissed Haley.

She wasn't expecting it…but it was nice. Lucas put his hands on her face kissing her softly as Haley put her arms around his neck.

Haley pulled back with a smile on her face. "Wow," was all she could say.

"I know." Lucas said with a laugh.

"That was…unexpected." she said as she pushed herself off the floor.

Lucas followed suit and looked at her. "Yeah it was," he said, kind of surprised at the kiss himself.

Haley playfully hit him on the arm. "What the hell where you thinking?" She asked trying to play it off as nothing…but even she couldn't deny the emotion she felt in that kiss. But wait, what am I thinking…that wasn't about me at all…he was just in the moment. She thought to herself as she started to wipe down the counters.

"Haley…" Lucas said as he walked over to her, putting his hand over hers, stopping her from cleaning the counter. "We've known each other a really long time." He started.

"I know" Haley said, not looking at him.

"And you're my best friend…"

"I know" Haley said again. "Look, Luke…I get it. It was just…a moment." she said looking at him then turning around to finish closing up the café.

"Haley…" Lucas said following Haley. As she turned around to look at him, he put his arms around her head, pulling her closer and kissing her again, this time with more passion. As he pulled back and smiled at Haley he said. "I love you, Hales. You know I do."

"I love you to." she said, not sure of where this was going. "But are we ready for this?" she asked looking deep into his eyes, searching for an answer.

It had been a month since their first kiss and they were still together. It was great…he was her best friend, how could it not be? However, something felt, off. Haley was in the tutoring center waiting for Nathan to get there. Even after all that happened, she was still tutoring him. She couldn't help it…there was just something about him. Plus, she had promised him she would. Nathan was none to please when he found out about Lucas and Haley…which only made him hate Lucas that much more. He had just gotten out of basketball practice and was hurrying to the tutoring center.

As he ran into the room he said, "Sorry. Whitey kept us late." He sat down at the table next to Haley.

"Yeah well, it's your grades…not mine." she said as she opened her English book.

"Listen. I have that test tomorrow. Do you think that maybe you can come over and help me cram tonight?" He asked Haley with a pleading face.

Haley glanced up at him. "I can't. I have plans with Lucas tonight." she said as she looked back down at her homework.

"Come on, I need your help. You know I can't do this without you." He said with a smile as he watch her close her eyes, knowing he was going to win this.

"Fine. Let me talk to Lucas and see if I can reschedule… or something." she said with a sigh.

"Great, well, you go do that and I'm gonna go. " He quickly got up and left.

Haley watched Nathan leave then put her head in her hands. "What am I doing." She took a deep breath and stood up, putting her things in her bag. She turned out the lights and walked out of the tutoring center. Just as she shut the door and turned around Lucas was right there.

"Hey Hales." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Haley kissed him back with a smile then pulled away. "I have some bad news." She was hoping he wouldn't notice that this was about the fourth time this has happened in the last two weeks. "I have to tutor tonight…so I need to rain check," she said as Lucas let go of her and stepped back.

"It's Nathan…isn't it?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but he has this major exam tomorrow…" She started but was cut off by Lucas.

"Damn it Haley. This is the fifth time." He said getting upset.

"Fourth actually" She said with a sheepish smile. Lucas gave her a sarcastic smile. "Look Luke. This is what I do. You know that. Just like you putting so much into basketball, I put a lot into tutoring."

"I don't even know why your still tutoring him." He said his voice starting to get louder.

"Because I promised him I would!" she said with the same loud tone.

"Even after he hurt you. I can't believe this. I'm the one that's always there for you and yet, I'm still getting screwed over by this guy." He yelled.

"Oh god, cut the crap Lucas. Your not getting screwed over by him. It's not his fault if he's not some really smart person who does nothing but play basketball and read all the time. Okay, It's not as easy for everyone like it is for you."

"That is not all I do and you know it." He retorted.

"Whatever Luke. I'm going over to his house tonight and…" Again she was cut off

"YOUR GOING TO HIS HOUSE!" He yelled.

"Yes Luke, I'm going to his house. I'm just tutoring him…that's it." she said now getting really angry with him. "And will you please stop cutting me off."

Lucas took in a deep breath.

"I'm going over to his house and I'm going to help him pass this exam."

"Whatever, but Haley, you can't trust the guy." Lucas said, trying to calm down a little bit.

"You know, he's not as bad of a guy as you think."

"Are you serious. He hurt you the way he did and.."

"And he apologized for it. Brooke even told me that it wasn't his fault. She was drunk and was being a bitch."

"And you believe that?" Lucas asked shocked at how gullible she was being about all this.

"Yes I do. Now I don't have time to stand here and fight with you. I'm going. I'll talk to you later," she said as she turned and started to walk out the door. Before she was all the was out she turned and looked at Lucas. "And you know. You may not be able to trust him…but the least you could do is trust me." And with that, she walked out. Leaving Lucas there to kick himself for being such a jerk.

Nathan was just about to make himself something to eat when the doorbell rang. He closed the fridge and went to answer the door. When he opened it he was a little surprised to see Haley standing there.

"What, did you not think I would come?" she asked seeing the shock on his face.

Nathan laughed softly. "To tell you the truth…no I didn't think Lucas would let you come."

Haley shook her head. "You are unbelievable. Do I really look like someone who would let a guy tell her what to do…no matter who the guy is?" she asked What was I thinking. This guy is such a jerk. Why am I even here? She asked herself.

"No, you don't…I'm sorry. Let's start over please." he smiled at Haley. "Hey Haley. I'm glad you could make it, why don't you come in." he said in a fake tone.

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Thanks." she said as she walked into his house.

Nathan shut the door and turned to look at Haley. Man she is so beautiful. Nathan smiled at her. "Okay, so I was about to make something to eat…you hungry."

"Nathan, I thought I had come here to help you study?" she asked, damn he fooled me again.

"You did, but I figured, since I was about to make something then why not be nice and make something for the both of us. We can work after we eat."

"Nathan…" she said softly.

"Okay, we can work both while I cook, we eat…and afterwards." he said with that sexy smile of his.

Why does he have to be so cute. No Haley James, stop this. Your with Lucas. "Fine, I am hungry…why not." She said with a slightly nervous smile.

"Well, this way." he said walking into the kitchen.

Haley followed Nathan and sat down at the bar.

"Nathan turned around and looked at Haley. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Nathan…can you even cook?" she asked him. The look on his face told her that he really couldn't.  
"Right. So Chinese or Pizza?" He asked her as he reached for the phone.

Haley laughed at this. "Chinese sounds fine." she said as she took out her English book.

Nathan ordered some Chinese food then walked over and sat next to Haley at the bar.

Haley took a deep breath. Nathan was sitting so close to her. What was wrong with her. She loved Lucas. Always had…as her best friend.  
"So I was thinking that you could just study a little and if you need help…just let me know. I also have some homework to do." She said pulling out her notebook and a pencil.

"Sounds good." he said as he started to study…which wasn't as easy as he thought with Haley sitting right next to him. Man, I think I'm falling for this girl, Nathan thought as he tried to study but couldn't keep his mind off of Haley. He looked over at her writing in her notebook and smiled.

I can't do this. I need to get out of here. What was I thinking coming here again, Haley thought as she tried to work on her homework. She noticed Nathan looking at her and she turned and smiled. "What?" 

Nathan laughed softly. "Nothing, I was just watching you work." Your amazing. Nathan shook his head of that thought. "Your just really…" But just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Nathan sighed. "That's probably the food. I'll be right back"

Haley listened as he opened the door. She put her head in her hands. "What was he about to say?" she asked herself just before Nathan walked in.

"Okay so we have food. Why don't we take a break from work and eat." He said as he set the take out on the counter and started to take the food out of the bag.

" Nathan, I really should go." she said as she started packing up her things.

"Why?" he asked staring at her confused.

"I just really need to go" Get out of here before he convinces you to stay. "I'm sorry. Umm study as much as you can tonight and I will be in the tutoring center before school if you need any other help." she said as she walked out.

She quickly walked down the street and towards Karen's Café.

Nathan stood still, not sure of what just happened or what caused her to leave so abruptly. "Was it something I said?" He asked himself

Haley walked into the café and over to the bar. She threw her bag down onto the floor and sat down.

Karen walked over to her and smiled. "Hey Haley, you okay? You look a little shaken." Karen said as she poured a customer a cup of coffee.

Haley laughed nervously. "I'm fine. It's just been…one of those days." She took a deep breath and tried to push Nathan out of her head. "Anyways…is Luke here?" she asked

Karen smiled. "Yeah, I think he's up on the roof." she said before taking a burger to Keith.

"Thanks" Haley said as she got up and walked past Keith and Karen. She walked up to the roof and slowly outside. She had a frown on her face as she watched Lucas playing putt-putt.

Lucas turned and Haley put on a smile. "Hey there beautiful" he said as he slowly walked over to her…not sure if she was still mad at him.

"Hey" Haley said then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were gonna be over at Nathan's most of the evening." He asked after the hug.

"Yeah, well…I, uh, cut out of their early." she said then shook her head. "I told him if he needed any more help that I would be at the center tomorrow morning before school." She walked over grabbing a club.

"Well, I'm glad you came by." He smiled and watched her walk over and hit a ball into the hole. "Look, Hales. I'm sorry about earlier. You know I trust you. I just…want to see you more, that's all." He walked over and sat at the picnic table.

Haley looked up and walked over and sat beside him. "It's okay. I know you do. It's just been a really…long day."

Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, giving her a soft kiss. "Anything I can do?" He asked

Haley laughed to herself. "No, but thanks." What in the world could he do. If I told him what was going on he would freak, she thought.

Lucas and Haley had hung out most of the night. When her alarm went off at 5 the next morning, she was tempted to hit snooze and go back to sleep. Haley you have to wake up. You promised Nathan you would be at the center this morning. She slowly got out of bed. She went and took a shower. When she got out, she quickly got dressed and ready for school. Five minutes later she was unlocking the tutoring center's door. Just as she laid her things down on a table, Nathan walked in.

"Morning" He said as he handed her a coffee then put down his bag.

"Thanks" She replied as she reached out and took the coffee. She took a drink of smiled. "This is really good…so lets get started." she said as she sat down.

They spent the whole time until the bell rang for class studying. "You better do great on this exam" she said as they left.

"Thanks for the help Hales." Nathan said before he turned and walked to class.

"Anytime" she responded then turned and watched him walk away. "Did he just call me Hales?" she asked herself. He had never called her that before.

"Did who just call you Hales?" Lucas asked as he walked up behind Haley putting his arms around her.

"No one." She said turning and smiling at Lucas. "Hey. We can't be doing the late night thing anymore when I have to be up so early. It kicked my ass this morning." She said, quickly changing the subject as they started to walk to class together.

"Okay." He laughed, walking down the hall hand in hand with her.

Brooke walked past Lucas. "Hey sexy" she said with a laugh.

"Brooke!" Peyton said then looked back at Haley with a look that said I'm sorry.

Lucas laughed then looked at Haley. "What?" He asked at the look on her face.

"Nothing" she said then rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." she let go of his hand and walked into her class before he could kiss her.

Lucas sighed then walked away. He got to his class and sat down behind Brooke and Peyton. "That wasn't funny Brooke." He said as he put his binder down on the desk.

"Sure it was." she said smiling at Peyton. Just then the teacher walked in, so Lucas was cut off before he could say anymore. 


	2. The Delay Part 2

Haley sat through all her classes that day thinking about Nathan. Lucas is her best friend, but would he understand how she felt about Nathan? of course he wouldn't. She thought to herself. She didn't even know that the last bell had rung until everyone else started to get up and leave.

She slowly put her things in her bag then got up and left. She walked down the halls in a sort of trance until she walked into the tutoring center. She sat down at a table wondering how Nathan did on his exam. She was starting to think that maybe she jumped into this thing with Lucas because of what she thought Nathan had done. Maybe it was a mistake.

She wasn't even sure how long she had been sitting there battling with herself until Nathan walked in wearing his basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Haley looked up at him as he walked over to her table. She looked around and noticed that everyone had left. She turned and looked back at Nathan. "So?" she asked.

"So what?" he retorted with a smile.

Haley hit him on the arm playfully. "How did you do on the exam?"

Nathan shrugged "I think I did okay"  
"When will you find out for sure?"

"Friday" He said then sat down next to Haley. "Thank you for all your help, Haley." He smiled at her.

"Your Welcome." was all she said. That smile just made her melt.

"Listen, let me take you out to dinner."

Haley shook her head then frowned at Nathan. "You know I can't" she said looking away.

"Of course you can. It's not a date or anything."

"Isn't it?" she said turning to look at him. "And Lucas would have a fit about it."

Nathan laughed softly. "It would just be a 'Thank You' dinner. Something to show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me"

Haley took a deep breath. She thought about it for a few minutes before she finally said, "Fine, Friday…" Nathan's smile widened "But only if you do well on your exam. Anything lower than an 85, I'm staying home."

Nathan laughed. "Okay, then make sure you got something nice to wear." He got up and started to walk out.

"But I may not be going." she said. "Don't go and get cocky."

Nathan turned around at the door. "Oh don't worry…your going." And with that he walked out.

Haley watched him go then put her head in her hands. She really hoped he did well on this exam. That way she could go out with him, but it would be completely innocent. She looked up "What am I getting myself into?" she said quietly.

Over the next couple of days, Haley thought about how she was going to tell Lucas about this dinner. At night she went through her closet, trying to find something 'nice' to wear. Finally Friday morning she decided on a long jean skirt and a red halter top. As much as she hated to admit it, she was really looking forward to this dinner. She went to school and was at her locker when Lucas walked up beside her.

"Hey, what do you say we order some pizza, rent a couple of movies and just stay in tonight?"

Haley didn't even look at him. "I might have other plans tonight."

"You might have plans?" He asked completely confused. "What does that mean? And who are you thinking about having plans with?" he asked with a smile.

Haley took a deep breath. She had been dreading having this conversation all week. She turned and looked at Lucas. "Okay, so Nathan wanted to thank me for all the help I've given him so he asked me to dinner. A 'Thank You' dinner." She added quickly seeing his face turn cold.

"And you said you'd go?" He asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Well, no, not exactly." she said closing her locker door and walking down the hall.

Lucas followed. "Not exactly?" he asked.

"See, I don't go unless he gets an 85 or higher on his exam." she said hoping that helped some.

"Sure are setting a low standard." He retorted.

Haley sighed. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. If things don't go as planned, I'll call you." She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek then turned into her classroom. She sat at her desk then looked over to where Nathan usually sat.

"Waiting for me?" Making Haley jump as he walked up and sat behind her.

"Jeez Nathan, you scared the hell out of me.

"Sorry."

"Yeah." She took out her binder, opening it on her desk.

"You didn't answer my question." Nathan said with a cocky smile.

"That's because there is no answer." Haley responded with sarcasm in her voice.

"Sure there is. The correct answer, Ms. James, is…Yes I was waiting for you. I just couldn't wait to see you."

Haley laughed. "Right…Your so full of yourself."

"So your saying you weren't waiting for me?" Nathan said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Actually…" She turned in her seat to look at him. "I was thinking about Lucas. And hanging out with him tonight when you get less than an 85 on your exam."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can't lie to save your life?"

Haley rolled her eyes and turned back around facing the blackboard.

"Fine. Whatever you need to tell yourself." Nathan leaned up so that he could whisper in her ear. "Your just scared to admit that you like me."

Haley turned sharply in her chair, almost bumping heads with Nathan. "Your…"

"Settle down" the teacher said as he walked in and put some papers on his desk. Haley turned and looked to the front. Nathan got up and moved to his normal seat smiling.

Lucas met up with Haley at lunch. "Hales look, I'm sorry. I don't like the fact of my girlfriend going on a dinner date with someone who isn't me."

Haley looked at Lucas. "It's not a date."

"I know, but I still don't like it." He said looking over and seeing Peyton walking towards them.

Haley sighed. "It's okay…I told Peyton I'd eat with her today. If I go, I'll come by afterwards, okay."

"Okay." Lucas leaned down and kissed Haley softly on the lips. "I'll see you later." He walked passed Peyton. "Hey."

"Hey Luke." Peyton said as she walked up to Haley.

Both girls watched Lucas leave then Peyton turned and looked at Haley. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a joking smile.

"Ugh, don't even get me started" The two of them walked over to a picnic table and sat down.

"You know you can talk to me." Peyton said as she put a chip in her mouth.

Haley looked over at Peyton skeptically then sighed. "Okay, but this has to stay between the two of us." Peyton nodded then listened to Haley talk.  
"Okay, so…" Haley bit her lip then continued. "I think I like Nathan."

"But your…" Peyton started.

"Dating Lucas." Haley finished. "Yeah, I know. Do you see the problem?" Peyton nodded as she continued to eat her lunch and listen to Haley.  
"It's just…here lately I've been wondering if maybe it was the wrong thing to do."

"Getting with Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah" Haley said. "See, when we first got together, Nathan had hurt me…or at least I thought he had by showing that note to everyone at the party. And Lucas had been hurt by…" Haley looked up at Peyton.

"Me…yeah thanks."

"Sorry" Haley responded "But if he hadn't kissed me that night…I might be with Nathan now. And I can't help but wonder if that's what was supposed to happen." Haley said then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow Haley." Peyton started.

"That's not all. After me and Lucas got together, I continued to tutor Nathan. Lucas didn't like it, but I had promised Nathan."

"Of course"

"Yeah, well, lately I've been with Nathan a lot, Tutoring." Haley added by the look on Peyton's face. "Now I can't get him out of my head. He's all I ever think about. Well, that and how this is gonna hurt Lucas when he finds out."

Neither said anything for a minute then Haley started to tell Peyton about the dinner. "The other day after school, Nathan asked me to dinner. You know, something to say 'Thank You'."

"Nathan was always better at show then tell." Peyton said with a laugh. "So what did you say?"

"I couldn't just come out and say yes…so I told him that if he got an 85 or higher on his exam then I would go."

"What did he get?" Peyton asked as she finished her lunch.

"I don't know yet. I'll find out after school." Haley said as she put the remainder of her lunch in a bag. She looked up at Peyton. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "The best I can tell you, is to follow your heart." Peyton thought for a second then said, "I can tell you this."

"What?"

"Ever since Nathan started hanging around you, he's been a better person. He talks to you, which is more than he did with me. With us, it was all about sex. You make him want to be a better person. I don't see the bad in that."

Haley smiled.

The bell rang as they got up. "Hey Peyton." Haley said as they started to walk away from each other.

"Yeah" Peyton turned around

"Thanks." Haley smiled.

"Anytime." Peyton said then turned and walked away.

Haley turned to find Lucas standing in front of her. "Hey" She said walking over to him.

Lucas took Haley's hand in his own. "Did you have a nice chat with Peyton? You barely ate you were talking so much."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I did actually."

"So what'd you two talk about?" Lucas asked as they stopped in front of Haley's class.

"Oh you know…girl talk." She reached up and kissed Lucas. "I'll see you later." She turned and went into her class.

Lucas kissed Haley back. "Okay, bye." He watched her go then turned and went to his own class.

Haley was waiting very impatiently in the tutoring center after school. She was pacing the floor waiting for Nathan to let her know how he did on his exam. Just as she turned, facing the door, Nathan walked in. "Well?" She asked eagerly.

Nathan smiled then pulled out his exam. "91!" He said.

Haley ran over and hugged him. "Oh Nathan, I'm so proud of you." She said, then stepped back quickly realizing what she was doing. "Yeah, so, I guess that means we have a date tonight."

"It's not a date…remember." Nathan reminder her. "Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7. Okay." He smiled then turned to leave.

"Okay." She smiled to herself. "Wait, where are we going?"

Nathan turned around. "That's a surprise." He said and left.

Haley stood there for a second smiling then, "Oh my god, I got to go and start getting ready." she said and quickly grabbed her things up and left.

She got home around 4:30, threw her things down on her bed then went into her bathroom. She took a nice hot shower. 30 minutes later, she got out and put a towel around her body and another one around her head. She walked over to her mirror, wiping off the steam and started to blow dry her hair. 


	3. The Delay Part 3

At 6:55, she was just about ready. She quickly brushed her teeth and put on some lip gloss. She heard the doorbell ring and turned her head quickly. "Oh, he's early." she said. She quickly grabbed her cell, keys, and some money. After checking herself one last time in the mirror, she turned and walked downstairs to find Nathan waiting in the foyer.

Nathan looked up as Haley walked down the stairs. "Wow, you look beautiful." He said then handed her a single white rose.

"Well, don't sound so shocked." She retorted then took the rose. "Thanks."

Nathan held out his arm for Haley. "You ready?"

Haley nodded and linked her arm with his. As they were walking down the front steps she looked over at him. "So are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" She asked. She was very curious to know where they were going. It was all very exciting and mysterious. But Nathan just smiled and opened the car door for her. She took a deep breath then got in.

10 minutes later he was pulling up at a park. Over by the water was a table set up with candles and another rose, red this time, in a vase in the center of the table.

Haley gasped. "Nathan, this is gorgeous. I can't believe you did all this for me." She said as they walked over to the table.

Nathan pulled out her chair for her and she sat down with a smile. He walked around the table and sat down on the other side.

Haley looked up at Nathan. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me." She said then noticed that there was no food…anywhere near them.

"Umm are we supposed to eat the candles?" she asked laughing.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. "Well, your worth it."

He then laughed as Haley mentioned the lack of food. He turned his head, looking off into the distance. Haley turned to see what he was looking at and saw a few of the younger basketball players coming towards them.

"I didn't know what you liked…so there are a couple of choices."

Tim walked over with a bottle of what looked like wine. Haley turned and looked at Nathan. "Nathan, I don't think we should be drinking, your driving, and well it's just not a very good idea."

Nathan laughed. "It's not wine. It's sparkling cider" He turned and looked at Tim and nodded. Tim poured some cider in both of their flutes then turned and walked away.

One of the other boys handed Haley a piece of paper that looked like a menu. "This is one of three menu's. If you don't like what's on this one, we can go to the next." said the boy.

Haley looked it over. Salad, pasta and bread. Dessert…surprise was all it said. Haley looked up and nodded. "This one's good." She said to the first menu and the boy walked away. Haley looked over at Nathan. "Okay, I can see Tim helping you…but how did you get all the others to help?" She asked after taking a drink of cider.

Nathan, who had been watching Haley the whole time laughed. "Well, that was the easy part. Their on the team, and most of the younger guys will do anything I ask them to. So I figured why not use my power for good."

Haley shook her head and laughed along with him. She looked over and Tim was walking towards them with two salads and bread, concentrating hard on not dropping them. "He's never waited tables before, has he?" she asked then started to get up to help him.

"No, No. I got this." Tim said, apparently he was told earlier to not let Haley help.

"Okay." She said then sat back down. Tim put the salads in front of them and the bread to the side. Haley took her napkin and placed it in her lap. "This looks really good." She said as she poured a little ranch over her salad. She took a bite and nodded. "It's tastes really good too." she smiled then looked up at Nathan. He hadn't touched his food yet. "What?" She asked as Nathan just watched her.

"Nothing." He said and took a bite of his own salad.

After they finished their salads, the boy that brought out the menu rushed over and took their plates away. Haley smiled then looked at Nathan.

"So how long have you known Lucas?" Nathan asked trying to start some conversation.

"God, for as long as I can remember." She smiled remembering the two of them as kids.

"And have you always liked him?" He asked.

Haley was brought back from her memories and laughed. "Oh no. Most of the time, he annoys the hell out of me.

"Then why do you stay with him?"

Haley thought about this for a minute. "Well, I mean, he's a really great guy." She stopped and looked at Nathan then continued. "Before we got together, I would have never even thought about him like that. And I certainly didn't think he thought about me like that either. Honestly, I don't think he ever did. But, it just kind of happened. All I know is that, sometimes, I wish I had my best friend back…just my best friend. I love him to death, but being his girlfriend brings drama that we would have never had. Like this dinner."

Nathan smile. "So I take it he wasn't happy about it when you told him." He said listening intently on what she was saying. This could be my way in. She just said herself that she doesn't really want to be with him.

"No, he wasn't happy at all. But of course, he probably wouldn't of been to happy about it either way, dating or not, just because it's you." She said then closed her eyes. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's no secret that we don't like each other. He responded.

"Yeah, which I sometimes understand, but by the way you talk to me about your dad…you two have more in common then you think."

"Let's not talk about my dad. Nathan said looking away from Haley

"Okay, we won't" She smiled at him.

"So, if you don't want to be with him…why are you still with him?" Nathan asked looking back at Haley.

"I never said I didn't want to be with him. It's just complicated. It's a totally different type of relationship then we had before." She said.

Tim brought out their food. As they ate, they talked more. They talked about Lucas, Karen, Peyton, the café, among other things. As they finished their dinner they were laughing about something Nathan had said. Tim quickly came over and took their plates. Haley just realized that there had been music playing in the background the whole time. She smiled to herself.

"This song is beautiful." Haley said, more to herself then to Nathan.

Nathan stood up, walked around the table and held out his hand to Haley. "Well then, would you like to dance?" He asked with a smile.

Haley looked at Nathan then looked at his hand. "I don't know Nathan."

"Oh come on, it's just a dance." he said.  
Haley took a deep breath. It's just a dance Haley, She thought. She put her hand in Nathan's and stood up. Nathan led her over closer to the water, where she could hear the music a little louder. Nathan placed his hand on Haley's waist as she put hers on his shoulder, their other hands together. Haley soon laid her head down on Nathan's shoulder and closer her eyes. This is nice…it feels right. She smiled as she let herself get carried away, dancing with Nathan. They danced for what felt like forever, but was really only a couple of minutes.

As the song ended, Haley opened her eyes and then looked up at Nathan. "Thanks." She said then turned to walk back to her seat.

"For what?" Nathan asked as he followed.

"For the dance…the dinner…this whole evening. It's been amazing. I never thought I would have this much fun, just eating and talking." She smiled at Nathan. Then, in a effort to change the subject she looked over to where Tim had come from with their food earlier. "So, where's this surprise dessert I heard about?" she asked with a smile looking back at Nathan.

Nathan smiled back at Haley. He looked over and Tim was bringing one piece of chocolate cake. Haley followed Nathan's eyes and smiled seeing the cake. Tim placed the cake in between the two and handed each a fork.

"Thanks Tim" Haley said then took a bite of the cake. "This is delicious."

Nathan smiled and took a bite himself. They ate as much of the cake as they could.

"I am so full." Haley said as she sat back and smiled.

"Good. So, you ready to head home?" He asked Haley standing up and walking over beside her and holding his hand out to her again.

Haley looked at his hand. She wasn't really ready for the evening to end, but figured it was probably best, seeing as she was supposed to meet Lucas afterwards. She took his hand and let him lead her to his car. No one said anything on the way back to her house. When Nathan pulled up in front of her house, he got out and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks" Haley said as she stepped out and walked to the front door with Nathan. "I had a great time tonight." She said with a smile. She leaned over to hug Nathan but instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

Haley kissed Nathan back for a minute then quickly pulled back. She looked at Nathan, "You shouldn't have done that." She said in a whisper. She turned and unlocked her door and walked inside.

Haley shut the door and turned off the porch light. She leaned up against the door and sighed. She wasn't angry at Nathan for kissing her. On the contrary, she enjoyed the kiss. She slowly walked upstairs to her room and laid down on her bed. Tonight was magical. Every part of it, and especially that kiss. She sat up and took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Lucas's number.

"Hey Luke. Sorry I didn't come by tonight. I'm tired and I'm just gonna go to bed. Call me." She left the message then hung up. She laid back, putting her hands over her face. "Oh God. What am I going to do now?" she said aloud.

Monday morning, Haley met up with Lucas so they could walk to school together.

"Sorry I didn't call you back this weekend. I was helping mom at the café." Lucas said as they walked up to the school.

"It's okay. I had a lot of homework anyways." She said distracted. She hadn't seen or talked to Nathan since Friday evening.

"So did you have fun on your date with Nathan?" Lucas asked when Haley didn't say anything for a while.

"Umm, yeah it was fun. I mean, we ate dinner and he took me home." She opened her locker and put her things inside, taking out her binder and a book.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Lucas said then leaned down and kissed Haley's cheek. "I gotta go. You wanna meet me for lunch?" He asked

"Yeah, sure." She said quietly before he turned and walked away.

Haley met Lucas for lunch but didn't really say much. Lucas kept trying to make conversation but Haley wasn't much into talking so he finally gave up. After school was over, Haley was going to the tutoring center as usual when Peyton walked up beside her.

"So, how was your date?" She asked jokingly.

Haley looked at Peyton with a grimace then walked into the center. Peyton followed and sat down at a table in the corner with Haley. "That bad, huh?" She asked.

"No…that good." Haley frowned and looked at Peyton. "He set up this whole dinner by the water. Candles, good food. We talked and danced…it was wonderful. Then he took me home, and kissed me."

"He didn't" Peyton sat up a little straighter.  
"He did…and I kissed him back. Then I pulled away and walked inside." Haley put her head down on the table. "The kiss was the perfect end to a perfect evening." Haley told Peyton then looked up at her.

"So. What are you gonna do about Lucas?" Peyton asked. "I mean, if you don't want him anymore, can I have him." Peyton said laughing.

Haley gave her a look then rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to tell Lucas about any of this. He will hate me forever, Peyton." Haley said.

Peyton sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

Haley looked at Peyton, "Thanks" She said sarcastically. She looked over Peyton's shoulder as Nathan walked into the center. Peyton turned around trying to find out what Haley was looking at.

"Okay, umm, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later Haley." She waved and then turned and walked out.

Haley watched Peyton leave then started to get her things together also. "Yeah, I should go too. I have to meet Lucas tonight." Haley said trying to avoid looking at Nathan.

Nathan walked over beside her. "Haley. Look, I'm sorry if I upset you Friday night. That wasn't my intentions…and I really wasn't planning on that."

Haley looked up into his eyes. "I know you didn't. I'm not angry." She picked up her bag and turned to leave, but Nathan stopped her.

"But, I'm not sorry it happened, Haley." He looked at her.

"Nathan, we can't do this." Haley said not looking at him.

"I'm not going to hide my feelings for you Haley." Haley looked up at Nathan and sighed. They just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"When your ready, I'm here." He said then turned to walk out. Haley reached out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Lucas walked up to the tutoring center. The only thing he saw was Nathan and Haley kissing. He stood there for a minute then turned and walked out. He was so mad at that moment he couldn't even talk.

10 minutes after Lucas had got to the café, Haley showed up for work. As soon as she walked in, he walked up to the roof. Haley looked at Karen. "What's his problem?" She asked

Karen just shrugged, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything. He's been that way since he got back from school. Did you two have a fight today?" She asked looking at Haley.

Haley shook her head then moaned. Did he find out about my feelings for Nathan. She wondered.

"Hey Karen. Do you mind if I go…" She pointed at the ceiling.

"Go ahead" She said then walked off.

Haley walked upstairs and onto the roof. She walked over close to Lucas. "Hey"

Lucas didn't look at her. He just kept playing golf. "Hey. How was your day? Anything exciting happen?" He asked then turned and looked at Haley.

Haley looked at him for a minute. "Umm, no, my day was just like any other day. How about you?" She asked, not sure what was going on, But she had a bad feeling.  
Lucas took a deep breath then walked over to Haley, looking her dead in the eyes. "You told me to trust you…and I did." Lucas said

"You can trust me." Haley said. "What's wrong with you…your acting weird."

"Am I?" Haley nodded her head. Lucas walked over to the picnic table. Haley started to follow him.  
"Well, Haley, how do you expect me to act when I see you kissing Nathan…right there for anyone to see." Haley stopped. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. "Do you like him?" Lucas asks when Haley didn't say anything. "Of course you do…YOU KISSED THE GUY." He yelled making Haley jump.

"Luke, you're my best friend. I really don't want that to change." She said as she walked over to him, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Lucas just glared at her.

"Lucas, I think we made a mistake." She said as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I know I did." Lucas said. "I can't believe I ever trusted you." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"LUCAS, WAIT." Haley said turning and stopping him from walking away.

"What do you want Haley?"

"Please, just listen to me" She said trying to get him to go back to the table.

"What more can you possibly have to say." He retorted.

"Please." She said through her tears.

Lucas looked at her then reluctantly walked over to the table and sat down. Haley took a deep breath then followed him.

"Luke, you're my best friend. Your like a brother to me, and I love you so much. But I can't love you the way you think you love me."

"The way I think I love you?" He said confused

"You can not honestly tell me that your in love with me. I know you can't. I'm not saying you don't love me, but you don't love me like that. And you know it."

Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands. "Your right. But that doesn't change the fact that you kissed Nathan."

"I know. But Lucas…" she sat beside him. "Have you ever thought about that night in the café? Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you hadn't kissed me. "

Lucas looked up at her. "I still wouldn't like you kissing Nathan." He told her honestly.

Haley laughed. "Maybe not." They sat there quietly for a second. "Luke, I'm scared. I like him so much. And I need my best friend to support me…and to protect me." she said

Lucas looked over at her. "I will always protect you Haley."

"But can you support me?" She asked getting up and standing in front of him.

Lucas laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Haley asked

"Come here." He stood up and pulled Haley towards him into a strong embrace. "If he hurts you…I'll kill him." Lucas said then looked into her eyes.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Luke." She smiled at him. "I better get back downstairs before you mom fires me." she laughed. "You coming."

"Yeah" Lucas said putting his arm around her and walking back downstairs with her.

That night after Haley got home, she called Peyton and told her everything that happened with Nathan and with Lucas. After talking to Peyton for about an hour, she decided to go over to Nathan's.

She walked up to Nathan's front door and stopped. She was about to turn around and leave when Nathan opened the door and smiled. "Were you gonna knock or just stand there?

Haley turned with her eyes closed then looked up at Nathan. "Well, I was going to knock, then I decided not to and just leave."

Nathan laughed and then walked out, shutting the door behind him. He led her over to where the basketball hoop was. "What are you doing here Haley?" He asked turning around to face her.

"umm, well, I just came by to…" she took a deep breath then walked over and kissed him passionately. Nathan kissed her back then pulled away.

"What about Lucas?" He asked, his hands on her face.

"It's over. I told him everything." Nathan smiled and kissed her again.

They stood there kissing for a little while. Haley then stopped and smiled at Nathan. "Oh yeah, and if you ever hurt me…he'll kill you." She said laughing. "His words, not mine."

"I don't have to worry about him."

"Why's that?" Haley asked.

"Because I don't ever plan on hurting you." Nathan smiled as Haley laughed.

"Don't make promises you can keep, Nathan."

"I'm not" he said softly in her ear before pulling her closer into his arms. 


	4. The Start of Something New Part 1

It was Monday morning and Haley was standing at her locker lost in thought when Peyton walked up beside her with Brooke at her side.

"Hey Tutor Girl, guess what I heard," Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

Haley turned slightly after rolling her eyes. "Hey Tigger." Haley said before smiling at the look on Brooke's face. "What did you hear?" She asked glancing momentarily at Peyton before looking back at Brooke.

"Well, I heard that you and Lucas broke up and now your with…" She was cut off by a guy walking up behind Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Morning." He said to all three girls standing before him.

Brooke yelped silently so that only Peyton heard. "So I guess that's a yes then," she said simply, beaming. "So does that mean that Lucas is available?" She said more asking for permission to go after Lucas then an answer to her question.

Haley turned and smiled at Nathan before kissing him softly on the lips. "Morning." She turned and looked at Brooke. "Yes, Tigger, he's free to date anyone he chooses." She looked over at Peyton, but only briefly.

"Are you all talking about me?" Nathan turned, letting go of Haley slightly, knowing the guy to which the voice belonged.

"Hey Hales…Nathan," Lucas said smiling.  
Brooke walked over beside Lucas. "As a matter of fact…we were." she said linking her arm with his.

"And do I get to know what exactly you were saying about me?" Lucas asked looking down at Brooke.

Brooke looked around at the group then back up at Lucas, getting lost for a moment in his beautiful blue eyes. "If you walk me to class…maybe I'll tell you." She said with a sly smile.

Lucas laughed. "Deal," He said simply.

The two said 'Bye' to the others then walked off down the hall. Peyton watched the pair walk away then sighed. She turned back to face Nathan and Haley. "Well you two. All I've got to say is…It's about damn time." She said laughing.

Haley hit Peyton lightly on the arm. "Thanks Peyton." She said before shutting her locker and turning to a laughing Nathan. "Walk me to class?"

"Yeah, let's go." Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist. "See ya, Peyton."

Peyton waved slightly as she watched them leave. As they turned the corner, she looked in the other direction where Brooke and Lucas had walked in only minutes earlier. Peyton stood in the middle of the hall starting to feel completely alone when someone walked up behind her.

"Hey Peyton, I have a huge favor I need to ask you." Jake said as Peyton turned and smiled.

"Hey Jake. As long as you can ask on the way to class." she said as she started walking towards her first class.

Jake quickly caught up and then steadied his pace so that he was walking beside Peyton. "Okay, so here's the thing. I can watch Jenny tonight…I mean, I'll be home but I really need to study for this big exam that's tomorrow…"

"And you were wondering if I would come over and watch Jenny for you while you study." She finished for him.

Jake smiled at Peyton as they stopped in front of her class. "Yeah. It would be a huge help." He said with pleading eyes.

Peyton smiled. "Of course I will…It's not like I have anything better to do…plus I love hanging out with you two." she added at the fake pained look on his face.

"Thanks, your great." Jake quickly hugged Peyton as the bell rang. "I better go. I'm gonna be late as it is." Jake ran down the hall towards his own class as Peyton shook her head and smiled then enter English class.

As lunch began, Haley walked out into the courtyard, hoping to sit with Nathan, only to find him already sitting with Lucas. She pondered going over anyways, but noticed that they looked deep in conversation…and no one was yelling.

Lucas had been one of the first people in the courtyard for lunch. He was sitting at a round table by himself when Nathan walked over and sat opposite him.

"Look man, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the whole…me dating your ex thing."

Lucas looked over at Nathan with a serious face. "Do you really car?" He asked, but before Nathan could say anything, his face broke into a smile. "Listen, I may not like you very much…well not at all really, but Haley obviously sees something in you. I trust her judgment. She's my best friend and as long as she's happy…I'm happy. But if you ever hurt her…" He was cut off.

"I'm a dead man…yeah, Haley already informed me." Nathan smiled. "I'm not gonna hurt her. That is the last thing I want to do." He said completely serious.

"Okay." Lucas said the held out his fist to Nathan.

Haley smiled as she watched the two most important guys in her life right now, seem to come to a truce. She turned and saw Peyton sitting by herself, watching Brooke walk over to Lucas. Haley walked up to Peyton and smiled slightly. "Can I sit?"

Peyton looked up at Haley. "Yeah." She watched as Haley sat down and kept looking at her. "What?" Peyton asked with a smile on her face.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Haley said as she opened her can of soda.

"I refuse to tell you or give you details of what Nathan's like in bed." Peyton said then laughed.

Haley threw a piece of crumpled up paper at Peyton. "That is so not what I was gonna ask." She said laughing with Peyton. "No but seriously thought…" Haley looked over at Lucas and Brooke. "How do you feel about Brooke and Lucas?"

Peyton followed Haley's eyes and looked over at the two for a minute before turning and smiling at Jake. She looked back at Haley and said, "Honestly?" Haley nodded her head. "I'm okay with it."

Haley looked into Peyton's eyes. "You sure?"

Peyton looked at Haley and smiled. "Positive. Plus, how would that look with each of us dating each other's ex." Peyton laughed, as did Haley.

"Good point."

Peyton was about to tell Haley how much she was starting to like Jake as she looked over at him again, then decided against it.

As lunch was ending, the two walked over and joined Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke. As Peyton walked up, Brooke looked over at Lucas. "I'll talk to you later, k." she said and when he nodded, she stood up and walked over to Peyton, linking arms with her. "Hey Best Friend, you wanna walk and talk?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton.

Peyton nodded then looked over at everyone else. "See you later."

"Bye Broody, Nathan, Tutor Girl." She said then started walking away with Peyton.

"Bye Cheery, Peyton."

"Later Tigger." Haley said looking over at Lucas as Nathan just waved as the duo left. "So Luke, what's going on with you and Brooke?" Haley asked as the three of them got up to leave, Nathan taking Haley's hand into his own.

Lucas sighed. "I don't know," was all he said before walking off to his afternoon classes.

Haley shook her head laughing slightly before turning her head to look at Nathan, who had been watching her. "What?" She asked, smiling.

Nathan smiled back then pulled her close for a kiss before they broke apart. "Nothing. So I'll see you after practice in the library, right?" he asked and she nodded before walking back.

Brooke and Peyton were walking to their next class arm in arm laughing. Brooke looked over at Peyton as she said, "You know I love you, P. Sawyer."

"Yeah…what's this about Brooke?" Peyton asked a little confused.

"Well, you also know that I would never want to hurt you, which is why I have to ask…"

"Yes, I'm fine with you and Lucas…Promise!" She added because Brooke had got a worried look on her face.

"Good" Brooke started to walk into class when she was stopped by Peyton.

"Hey, B. Davis." Brooke turned to look at Peyton.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," was all she said. Brooke laughed and shook her head before taking Peyton's hand and pulling her into the class.

Haley was on her way to the library after school but half way there, she decided to go the to gym instead. She turned and within five minutes time, she was pushing the door to the gym open. She smiled at Nathan and Lucas as she walked over to the bleachers and sat behind Peyton and the other cheerleaders. Brooke and Peyton walked over and sat down on each side of Haley.

"Tutor Girl! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked a little surprised to see Haley there.

Haley laughed as she looked over at Brooke. "Tigger! I just thought I would come and watch the guys play a little before Nathan and I have to go to the library."

"Okay." Brooke said then followed the other two's gaze as she watched the team's practice. Brooke then turned sharply and looked at the two girls sitting beside her with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my god, this is too perfect."

Peyton looked at Brooke with a confused look on her face. "What?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I was just thinking…" Brooke started.

"Which is never a good sign." Haley smiled at Brooke.

"Oh shut up. No really," she looked at Peyton. "we need someone, and wouldn't she be perfect?" Brooke said, still being vague, as Peyton's face lit up with a smile.

Haley glanced at Peyton then at Brooke. "One of you better tell me what's going on." Peyton smiled then let Brooke speak.

"Okay, so here's the thing, we have a spot open on the squad and you're perfect to fill it."

Haley's eyes widened. "No, Brooke, I am clumsy as hell. There is no way." She stood up to walk away but Brooke stopped her.

"Peyton and I could help you with the cheer stuff. Plus, you would get to spend more time with Nathan." Brooke said knowing that would get her attention.

Haley looked at Brooke then over at Nathan. Practice was now over and he was walking towards her.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked before leaning down to kiss Haley.

Haley kissed back then smiled up at Nathan. "Oh, I just thought I would come by and watch practice." She said quietly.

Nathan smiled. "I'm glad you did. Let me go take a shower real quick then we can head to the library."

"OK" Haley said as she watched him run to the locker room. She took a deep breath then turned and looked at Brooke, who was still sitting there waiting for her answer. "I'll think about it" She said before walking away.

Brooke and Peyton were walking out to their cars after practice. "This is great. When Tutor Girl joins the squad…"

"If she joins." Peyton corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Brooke said waving her hand. "but look at it. Nathan's with Tutor Girl. I'm gonna be with Lucas. And it's only a matter of time before your with Jake…"

"Brooke!" Peyton sighed. "You know that IF Haley joins the squad, you're gonna have to start actually calling her Haley." Peyton pointed out as they stopped at Brooke's car.

"WHEN she joins, maybe I will." She smiled at Peyton then got in her car. "Call me when you get home tonight P. Sawyer." She said before starting her car and driving off.

Peyton laughed and waved to Brooke before getting in her own car and heading to Jake's head.

Nathan and Haley were sitting at a corner table in the library studying. Haley had been sitting there staring out the window thinking about Brooke's offer. Nathan looked up at Haley. "You okay, Hales?"

Haley turned quickly and smiled. "Yeah, why?" she asked, not realizing she had been zoned out for the past ten minutes.

"You've been staring out the window for a while." He smiled. "Tell me what your thinking."

Haley sighed. "Okay, so, while I was in the gym with Brooke and Peyton…Brooke kind of asked me to join the squad." She looked up at his face only to see him on the verge of laughter. He finally broke down and started laughing.

"Are you serious." he said in between breaths.

Haley just looked at him. "I knew it was stupid." She said then turned back to her studying. "But I at least didn't expect you to laugh."

Nathan stopped laughing and leaned on the table. "Hales, I was just joking." He reached over and lifted her head with his hands so that she was looking at him. Haley looked into his eyes feeling embarrassed. "I loved having you at practice today." Haley started to talk, but Nathan cut her off. "And I love spending time with you." Nathan smiled at Haley and she reluctantly did the same. "If this is something you want to do…then do it."

Haley nodded her head. "Okay…I think I will." She said then leaned over and kissed Nathan. Man I think I love you, she thought as they broke the kiss,

"Good, because I'm dying to see you in that uniform." He added with a big grin on his face. Haley playfully hit him on the arm. He took her hand when she hit him and pulled her in for another kiss.  
Peyton pulled up to Jake's house around 5 that evening. Jake and Jenny were on the front porch but Jake was playing a song for Jenny on his guitar so he didn't notice her car pull into the driveway. Peyton sat there for a few minutes watching Jake with Jenny. He's such a great dad, she thought to herself. She quietly got out of her car and made her way to the front steps with a smile on her face. She stood there listening for a minute, waiting for him to finish his song.

"That was good. I've never really heard you play before." She walked over and sat down by Jenny. "Hey Jenny" she said smiling at the baby.

"Hey Peyton." Jake watched as the blonde sat down with his daughter. "Thanks again for doing this. I really appreciate it."

Peyton looked up at Jake and smiled. "No problem. I love hangin out with Jenny." She looked down at the little girl then back up at Jake. "And you too." Peyton said blushing slightly.

"Yeah" Jake said quietly. "Why don't we go inside." Peyton nodded, picked up Jenny, and followed Jake inside.

At 11:30, Jake had fallen asleep on the couch with a notebook in his hands. Peyton was sitting beside him watching T.V. She took the notebook and put it on the coffee table, then reached over and placed a pillow behind Jake's head and smiled. Soon after, she too fell asleep with Jenny in her arms. 


	5. The Start of Something New Part 2

Jake woke up around six the next morning. He looked and smiled at the sight of Peyton asleep holding Jenny. He stood and gently took the sleeping baby and put her in her crib. Peyton woke up and stretched as Jake looked over at her. "Morning."

Peyton looked at Jake, standing beside the crib. "Morning." She said through a yawn. "What time is it?" She asked sitting up.

Jake looked down at his watch. "It's almost 6:15." He said then looked back up at Peyton. "I know you need to go, but can you watch her while I take a shower?"

Peyton stood up and walked over to the crib. Looking in at Jenny, she smiled as she watched her eyes flutter open and look up at the two standing over her. "As long as I get the shower next."

Jake laughed. "Umm, I don't think I have any clothes that would fit you."

Peyton looked at Jake and laughed also. "It's okay. I always keep extra stuff in my car." She explained.

"Okay, then I'm gonna take a shower now." Jake turned to go upstairs.

"Hey Jake…" He turned and looked back at Peyton. "Don't take all the hot water." She said with a smile as she sat back down on the couch.

Jake grinned, "I won't," then proceeded upstairs to the bathroom.

When Peyton got out of the shower, she quickly got dressed and ready for school. She walked slowly downstairs to find Jake feeling Jenny. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. Jake looked up at Peyton as she walked in and could barely hide the deep intake of breath at the sight of her. She looked amazing. She was great with Jenny, and she could cook. He smiled and nodded. "Okay…" She started making omelets and toast. She made each a plate and took Jake's over and sat it in front of him on the table. She took Jenny from Jake, who was asleep once again, and put her in her crib. When she walked back into the kitchen she noticed that Jake was watching her, smiling. "What?" She asked laughing. "Do you want coffee, orange juice, or milk?" She asked as she walked over to the cabinet.

"Juice. And I was just watching you with Jenny. You are really good with her…And you really good for me." He finished, trying not to look at her. Peyton smiled, poured them each a glass of juice then walked over and sat down next to Jake at the table, setting both glasses down.

"What can I say…I love her…" She smiled and started eating. Jake did the same. When they were both done eating, Jake started to clean up. After he finished, he sat down at the table again.

"Peyton, I loved having you here last night. Your great with Jenny. And I especially loved waking up this morning to you holding her. Making me breakfast. I want that more…"

Peyton just sat there and listened to what Jake was saying to her. She looked down at her watch, "Oh…we need to go if we want to get there on time." She quickly stood up and was walking into the living room when Jake took her hand, spun her around, and kissed her passionately. She was slightly taken aback, but even she couldn't deny how the kiss took her breath away. As they broke apart, still in each other's arms, she smiled and simply said, "Okay," which they both understood.

Jake and Peyton pulled up together in Peyton's car and parked, just as Brooke was getting out of her own car to a waiting Lucas. Brooke smiled at Lucas as she locked her car and walked over to him. "Hey…" She started then turned to see what he was looking at. Brooke screamed in excitement at the sight of Jake and Peyton, walking together, hand in hand. Brooke quickly grabbed Lucas' hand and rushed over to the new couple.

"Hey P. Sawyer…"

Peyton turned quickly to see Brooke and Lucas practically running towards her. Well, more like Brooke running and Lucas being dragged. "Brace yourself" She whispered to Jake, who laughed and looked at Brooke as she stopped in front of the two. "Hi, Brooke." Peyton and Jake said together.

"Very cute…Can I borrow her Jake… I promise you'll get her back." Brooke said looking from one to the other.

Jake nodded then turned to Peyton. "I'll see you later." When she said 'ok', he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

As Lucas and Jake walked off together, the two girls watched them before Brooke turned and hit Peyton.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peyton asked as she started walking up towards the school.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Brooke asked as she linked arms with her best friend.

"Maybe because it just happened this morning…" Peyton told Brooke everything that happened earlier that morning and about the kiss that left her breathless. Brooke listened intently, reacting in all the right places, but not saying anything.

"Wow!" She had said when Peyton had finished. "Good for you, P. Sawyer." She said finally then looked up to see Haley walking towards them. "Oh look, her comes Tutor Girl…I wonder what her answer is?" Peyton looked across the courtyard and smiled as she saw Haley walking nervously towards them.

Haley smiled sheepishly, took a deep breath, then sat down in front of Brooke and Peyton. "Hey guys." She said looking up into their faces. "Alright, I've thought a lot about this…and…I'll do it…but ONLY if you promise to help me so I don't go out there , fall on my face, and embarrass myself in front of the whole school." She said rambling, then sighing. She put her face in her hands and when she looked up she saw both girls smiling at her. They looked at each other then back at Haley. "We promise." They said in unison.

"Why don't you two come over my house tonight and we can start working on getting you ready." Peyton said with a smile.

Brooke looked over at her best friend. "But what about Jake?"

"I don't think Jake wants to be a cheerleader." Peyton responded.

Brooke laughed sarcastically. "You know what I mean, P. Sawyer."

Haley looked at both in turn. "Okay…what did I miss?" she asked completely confused.

Brooke looked at Haley. "Jake is Peyton's new beau." She said matter-of-factly.

Haley turned sharply and grinned at Peyton. "Really? Oh my god. Where was I when that happened?"

"Probably getting ready for school." Brooke said laughing.  
Peyton told the story once again as the three headed to their lockers. As they got to Peyton's locker, both Haley and Brooke went to find Nathan and Lucas.

At lunch, Jake saw Peyton and Lucas in the courtyard and quickly walked over to join the two. "Well, it's official. No one can hide anything in this town…much less this school." He said as he sat down beside Peyton.

Lucas laughed at Jake's comment but Peyton looked over at Jake and said, "I didn't realize we were trying to hide anything."

"We're not." Jake said smiling. He leaned over and kissed Peyton.

"Good, because it was me who told everyone." She said with a laugh, joking.

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke walked over and sat down with the other three. "What's so funny?" Haley asked as she sat between Lucas and Nathan.

"we're just talking about how the whole school, and probably half the town, already know about Peyton and I…and it's only noon." Jake explained. As everyone started laughing, Haley looked around the table and couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face. She was dating her best friend's brother and star of the basketball team. Two of her other best friends were cheerleaders…hell, she was a cheerleader herself. And they were also dating basketball stars. Could her life get anymore cliché?

Her question got answered after school that day as they were at Peyton's house showing Haley cheers, dances, and talking about the upcoming game and their guys. Somehow, in this thing called high school, she had went from being a tutor, barely a spot on their radars, to being one of the popular girls that everyone wanted to be. Soon after joining the squad, it seemed that everyone in school knew her name and wanted to be her friend. Not much had changed in her life though. The only difference was that she really didn't have very much free time. Between tutoring, cheer practice, games, school, work, and spending time with Nathan, she barely had time to sleep. As much fun as she was having, she couldn't say that she wasn't glad the basketball season was almost over. The team had made it through playoffs and were only one win away from being state champs.

On the morning of the championship game, the six friends went out for breakfast, something that had become somewhat of a tradition for them on game days, and stayed at the restaurant, usually Karen's Café, talking until around noon. Today, since Haley had to work, she stayed there. Nathan and Lucas went to the river court. Jake went home to Jenny. And Brooke and Peyton…went shopping.

At 4:30, Peyton and Jake were leaving his house, leaving Jenny with his parents for the night and Nathan was back at Karen's Café to pick up Haley. As Nathan walked up to the front door, Brooke walked up beside him.

"Hey, Nathan." She said as the two walked into the café together. They walked up to the counter and sat beside Lucas, who was currently talking to his mom. "Hi, Ms. Roe." Brooke said as she sat down on Lucas' right.

"Hi, Brooke…Nathan."

Nathan smiled at her. "Is Haley ready?" He asked, but Haley soon appeared.

"Yeah, almost. Let me take this to Keith real quick." She said as she walked out from the back.

"You haven't even changed…" Brooke said as soon as Haley walked out.

Karen took the plate from Haley. "I got it. You go get ready." Karen smiled, then walked to the end of the bar to where Keith was sitting.

Haley took off her apron and leaned over the counter to give Nathan a kiss. "Hi" She said quietly when they broke apart.

"Okay, let's go Tutor Girl." Brooke said as she got up and walked around the counter, pulling Haley back so she could get ready.

"Oh, Tigger…" She said, then looked back at Lucas. "Your girlfriends crazy."

Lucas laughed. "I know, that's why I like her." He yelled as Haley disappeared into the back.

One hour later, Brooke and Haley were ready. They both came out in their uniforms, hair and make up done. "Took you long enough." Lucas said as Nathan laughed.

"Oh, you two take just as long as we go getting ready. Come on, we're meeting Peyton and Jake at the field house." Brooke said.

"Bye mom…Uncle Keith." Lucas said before he was pulled out of his chair.

"Bye. We'll see you at the game." Karen said as her and Keith laughed at the foursome.

The four of them waved as they walked out. Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to the field house. Peyton and Jake were standing outside talking and laughing when the others walked up. The six of them walked inside together. Once inside, the guys left to go to the locker room and the girls headed into the gym. 


	6. The Start of Something New Part 3

The game started at 7:00 and everyone's adrenaline was running high. If the Ravens won this game, they would have had a perfect season, and undefeated season. As the team came out of the locker room, the whole gym went crazy. It was so loud in there, you couldn't even hear yourself think, much less what anyone might have been saying to you. Haley looked up into the stands while the teams were warming up and saw Karen was taking pictures, not only of Lucas, but of Nathan, Jake, Brooke, Peyton, and herself. Karen waved at Haley. She reached over and grabbed Brooke and Peyton, pulling them closer to her side. "Look over at Karen." She said, pointing to where she was standing. The three cheerleaders leaned together and smiled as Karen took the picture.

As the game started, everyone got quiet, waiting to see which team would get the ball first. But it was only a matter of time before the noise lever had risen again and the Ravens were up by 20 points. By the time half time came, the score was 50 to 32. The two teams retreated to the locker rooms and the cheerleaders took center stage to start their half time routines. It wasn't long until the cheerleaders returned to the sidelines and the teams came back out to thunderous cheers. The game continued and the Ravens quickly jumped their lead to 62 to 36.

The Ravens already had the game won as it came to a close. There was five seconds lift in the game as Lucas shot his fade-away for 3 points as the buzzer sounded. The game was over and the Ravens had won 93 to 50. The gym blasted with noise as the rest of the team and cheerleaders ran out onto the court surrounding Lucas. The people in the stands soon joined the celebration.

After a couple of minutes of celebration, Lucas got the game ball and Nathan raised the trophy in the air. They had won state and now had an undefeated season. After taking some pictures, the guys went into the locker rooms to take showers as Brooke, Peyton, and Haley changed into some regular clothes. When the six of them returned, Karen had them all lined up for a couple more pictures. One with Haley and Lucas, one with Lucas and Nathan, one with just the girls and one with just the guys. The last one had each couple facing each other. Haley's back was to Lucas' and Brooke's back was to Peyton's with Nathan and Jake on the ends. When they were finally free of Karen and her camera, Lucas hugged his mom. "Have fun tonight. And be careful." Karen told her son then looked at the others. "That goes for all of you." They all smiled at Karen then turned to leave.

Once they got outside, Nathan filled everyone in on what the plans were for the night. There was a bonfire party on the beach, then the six of them would stay at his parents beach house for the night. Everyone agreed to the plans and headed for the beach, Haley riding with Nathan, Jake riding with Peyton, and Lucas driving Brooke's car.

On the way to the beach, Haley looked through Nathan's CD's. "We seriously need to get some of my CD's in here. I don't listen to any of your music." She looked over at Nathan and watched as a smile spread across his face.

"I'll make sure we do that soon," was all he said before parking at the beach.

Haley took a deep breath then got out of the car. "Why can't we just go straight to the beach house and hang out…just the six of us?" She asked. She had never really been the party girl type. The only party she could ever remember going to was earlier this year with Lucas, and that didn't turn out well.

Nathan looked over at Haley then put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Haley laid her head down on his chest as the two leaned up against the car waiting for the others. "Because, Hales, we just won state and we need to celebrate. It's gonna be okay." He kissed her on the top of her head and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"Famous last words."

Peyton and Jake went by his parents house to check on Jenny. After they made sure his parents were okay with him staying out tonight, they kissed Jenny and left. On there way to the beach, they talk about Jenny.

"Maybe we should just stay for a little while." Jake hated leaving Jenny for so long.

"Don't worry, Jake. Your parents are more than capable to watch Jenny for the night, And didn't even your parents tell you that you deserved a night out to celebrate?" Peyton reassured him.

Jake sighed. "Yeah. Your right." He reached over and took Peyton's hand into his own. "I'm really lucky to have you."

Peyton laughed. "Okay Romeo…we're here." She parked beside Nathan and got out. The two walked over by Nathan and Haley to wait for Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas drove Brooke to her house so she could pick up some extra clothes. She was the only person that either didn't know about the plans or didn't keep extra clothes in her car. The two walked into her room. Brook went straight to her closet to grab some clothes and an overnight bag. Lucas sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her pack. Lucas laughed as she finished putting her make up in along with her other toiletries.

"You do realize that we're only staying the one night…right?" He watched as she zipped up her bag.

"yes I do." She pulled the bag onto her shoulder. "Let's go"

Lucas took the bag off her shoulder and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile as he reach up with his arms around her waist. She leaned down until their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss. Lucas laid back, pulling Brooke on top of him. He started showering her neck with kisses. As Brooke started to laugh he leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Brooke Davis." He said sweetly…and he meant it. She smiled lightly, kissed him once more before standing up, pulling him up with her.

"We need to go…the others are probably waiting on us." She waited as Lucas reluctantly picked up her bag and walked out to the car. Brooke ran her hands through her hair then followed him outside. Lucas shut the trunk and walked over to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car.

"Let's go boyfriend." Brooke said and Lucas pulled out of the driveway.

The car rise was quiet the whole way. Brooke stared out the window thinking. It wasn't that she didn't love Lucas. She actually knew that she was falling in love with him, but he caught her off guard just now and she was still in shock. She never thought that he loved her the way that she loved him. And she was scared to say it back. She didn't want to get her heart broken.

Lucas pulled up on the other side of Nathan. He was just as confused as Brooke was. He knew how he felt…and he thought he knew how she felt…but apparently, he was wrong.

"What took you guys so long? We've been here for nearly 15 minutes." Haley said as Lucas got out of the car, slowly followed by Brooke.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Brooke said quietly. Peyton looked over at her best friend.

Nathan and Haley started walking down to the bonfire, arms around each other. Peyton walked over to Brooke, intertwining their arms. Lucas and Jake got the hint and took off after Nathan and Haley. The two girls watched their boyfriends walk ahead then they too started walking towards the water.

"Okay, we just won state…we have great guys and friends, and we have a fun night planned out for us. So why do you look like someone just died?" Peyton asked.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Lucas told me he loved me." She said not looking at Peyton.

"That's great. Isn't it?" She asked confused. She knew how Brooke felt about Lucas.

"No…I mean yeah. I don't know." Brooke said exasperated. "You know I love him." Peyton nodded. "I mean, I'm falling in love with him." Brooke let a tear fall from her eyes before she quickly wiped it away.

"So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is…what id it's not the same as what I'm feeling?" Peyton put her arm around Brooke's shoulders and hugged her lightly.

"I know he wouldn't tell you if he didn't mean it. You just need to talk to him. Because if you don't, he's not going to know that you love him at all." Peyton said as they walked up to the bonfire feeling the warmth from the flames.

"I know." Brooke said. She looked up to see Lucas and Jake walking to them.

"Wanna dance?" Jake asked, holding out his hand to Peyton.

Brooke smiled and leaned over to hug Peyton. "Thanks… I love you, P. Sawyer." She whispered in the blonde's curls.

"You too." Peyton said before turning and taking Jake's open hand. The couple walked over to where everyone else was dancing. They wrapped their arms around each other as they started dancing to a slow song.

"Is everything okay? Lucas kind of told me what happened."

Peyton smiled at Jake. "Yeah, it's okay. She's just afraid of getting hurt. This is her first real relationship, because she's always figured that if she didn't let anyone get close enough, it wouldn't hurt when they left her. But after a while, I think she realized that it wasn't worth being and feeling alone." Peyton explained.

"And that's when she met Lucas." Jake said and Peyton nodded. "So do you think the same way?" He asked curious.

Peyton looked out at the water. "Sometimes." she said in barely a whisper, but Jake heard her. He placed his finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. Peyton looked into his eyes as he spoke.

"Your safe, Peyton. You should know that I wouldn't do that…especially with Jenny. If I bring you into my life…my daughter's life…then I plan for you to be there for a long time." He watched as a smile spread across her face. He pulled her closer and leaned over, their lips crashing together in a deep kiss. 


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Haley was sitting down in the sand, away from everyone else. She could barely hear the music where she was. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, thinking. She like Nathan a lot, so much so that she could see them together for a very long time, but there was something that kept bothering her. They really didn't have a whole lot in common. They were so different. She took a deep breath and laid her head down onto her knees. She started humming a tune and after a couple of minutes, she looked back out at the water, and started singing.

I love the time and in between The calm inside me In this space where I can breathe

Jake looked over and saw Haley sitting off on her own so he decided to go over and sit with her.

I believe there is a distance I have wondered To touch upon the years Reaching out and reaching in Holding out holding in

Jake stood behind Haley, listening to her sing.

I believe This is heaven to no one else but me And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence If I choose to Would you try to Understand

Oh the quiet child Await's the day When she can break free The mold that clings like desperation Oh mother don't you see I've got To live my life the way I feel is right for me Say it's not right for you But it's right for me

I believe This is heaven to no one else but me And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence If I choose to Would try to Understand.

As Haley finished her song, she took another deep breath and laid her chin on her knees. Jake walked over and sat beside Haley.

"I've never heard that song before…whose it by?" He asked looking out at the water.

"Me" She said simply without looking at him. She had never let anyone hear her sing before and she didn't think she was very good. "I know it's not very good…at all…"

Jake looked over at Haley. "Are you joking?"

Haley turned finally to look at him. "No" She said in a quiet voice.

Jake laughed. "Your really good Haley. Your voice is amazing. And the fact that you write your own songs…that's incredible."

Haley smiled as she turned a little pink. "Thanks Jake. You have a great voice yourself."

Jake smiled at Haley. "yeah, but I usually only sing for Jenny."

Haley nodded. "Well, maybe we should do a duet…we could perform it at the next open mic night."

"That's fine with me…but your writing the lyrics."

"Okay, but your playing guitar."

"Can you play anything?" Jake asked.

"I play keyboard or piano, and I can play guitar."

"Well maybe we can work something out with both…"

"Sounds like a plan." Haley reached her hand over. Jake slapped her hand then held it in his own for a minute.

"So, you gonna tell me why your all the way over here…by yourself?"

Haley laughed. "I'm not big into parties."

"Yeah, me either."

The two sat out there, alone, talking for the next hour or so. They talked about music, Nathan and Peyton, along with many other things.

Lucas walked up to Brooke. "Hey you. Wanna dance, Pretty Girl?" He asked from behind her.

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas getting lost in his blue eyes for a second. "Actually, let's take a walk."

Lucas smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist before walking down the beach. They walked in silence until they were a good distance away from everyone else. They had ever passed Jake and Haley, who looked deep in conversation. The two sat down in the sand. Lucas looked up at the stars and smiled to himself before turning and looking at Brooke. He started to say something but Brooke cut him off. "Don't. Let's just sit. Okay?" Lucas nodded then laid back so that he could better look at the sky. Brooke felt Lucas remove his arm from around her waist and turned to see him laying. She laid back also, pulling his arm around her again and laying her head on his chest. Lucas pulled her closer into his body and kissed her gently on the head.

Nathan looked around the crowd for Haley. He hadn't seen her in about two hours. He saw Peyton up at the DJ's station and went over. Peyton was looking through the music when Nathan walked up. "Find anything you like?" He asked as he stepped in front of the curly haired blonde.

"No" She said shortly before looking up at Nathan

"Have you seen Haley lately? I was chillin with the guys, I looked over and she was gone. That was about two hours ago." Nathan sighed. Peyton could tell he was worried.

"Let's go look for her then." Peyton and Nathan started walking away from the bonfire when Lucas and Brooke walked up to them.

"Hey guys, you about ready to head to the beach house?" Lucas asked as him and Brooke came up to Nathan and Peyton.

"Yeah, right after I find Haley."

"Oh, she's with Jake over there." Brooke turned and pointed to a distant figure. Both Nathan and Peyton looked at the figures then at each other.

"Well, let's go get them and get out of here." Lucas said

The four of them headed towards Jake and Haley, who were still sitting in the sand talking and laughing. As the four walked up to them, Brooke was the first one to say anything.  
"Tutor Girl, we're gonna head to the beach house, you guys ready?"

Haley turned and smiled. "Yeah." Jake stood up first then leaned over taking Haley's hands into his own, pulling her to a standing position.

"Thanks." Haley said then wiped the sand off her jeans. She walked over to Nathan, putting her arms around him and kissed him softly. "Did you have fun?"

Nathan looked at Haley then turned. "Yeah, but I'm ready to go." He headed back to the cars ahead of the others. Haley looked back at the four standing behind her then followed Nathan. The others followed suit. 


	8. The Storm in the Night

Nathan was the first one to the cars. He walked over to his own and got in. As soon as she car was started, he turned on his music and turned it up loud. Haley opened the car door, got in and immediately turned the music off. "What's your problem?" She asked but got no answer. He pulled out of the parking lot as soon as the others walked up.

Once in the car, Jake looked at Peyton. "Did you know that Haley can sing?"

Peyton pulled out of the parking lot. "No." She said not even looking at him.

"Yeah, she plays the piano, guitar, and she even writes her own songs."

"Really?" Peyton said glancing at Jake

"Yeah, we're gonna try to work on a duet for the next open mic night." Jake sighed. "It's nice."

"What is?"

"Being able to connect with people on something other than basketball." Peyton looked over at Jake and smiled.

Brooke and Lucas were driving behind Peyton. "Why do I have a feeling this night is gonna get worse before it gets better?" Brooke asked.

Lucas just glanced at her and smile slightly. "Probably because it is." He said simply.

As Nathan pulled up to the beach house, Haley tried again. "Are you gonna tell me what has got you so worked up?"

Nathan took a deep breath and got ready to say something when the others pulled up. "We'll talk inside." Was all he said before getting out and taking their bags inside.

Haley sat there with her face in her hands. She had no idea what had gotten Nathan to become so angry. She jumped when someone knocked on the window and turned to see Lucas. She opened the door and stepped out. Lucas pulled her into a warm embrace. "Hey Buddy. You okay?" He asked as she pulled away.

She shook her head. "No, but I will be once I figure out what the hell is going on." She turned and walked inside with Lucas close at her heels. Haley walked straight to Nathan, taking his hand into her own. "Let's put our stuff in the room." She watched as Nathan picked up their bags. The two walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. Nathan let go of Haley's hand and put the bags on the bed as Haley shut the door. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. Haley finally broke the silence.

"Talk to me, Nathan." She said as she walked closer to Nathan. He took a deep breath then glared at Haley.

"What were you doing with Jake?" He said trying to keep an even tone.

Haley laughed and walked over to Nathan. "Is that what this is about?" Nathan looked down at her but said nothing. "Nathan, I walked down there by myself. I told you that I'm not a party girl. You were having a great time with the guys so I took a walk. I sat down and was thinking. Jake walked up behind me later and heard me singing. We started talking about music. We were just about to come find you when you walked up." She looked at him in the eyes and saw his face soften. "Nate, Jake is my friend and that's it." She put her arms around him. "You're the guy I'm with…The guy I love." She said not even thinking about it. By the time she realized what she had said it was too late. She watched as a smile spread across Nathan's face, all the way up to his eyes.

"So, you love me huh?" He put his arms around her also. Haley smiled then nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do." She said in barely a whisper.

"Well, that's good." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Because I love you too." He said just before their lips met. Nathan broke the kiss and pulled Haley close to him into his arms and into a tight embrace.

The others watched Nathan and Haley walk upstairs. Brooke turned and looked at Peyton. "Are you upset that Jake and Haley were off alone too?"

Peyton looked over at Brooke. "No, I', not." She turned and looked at Jake then the two smiled at each other. Jake looked past Peyton's shoulders. "It's raining." He turned and walked into the living room. He turned the T.V. to the weather channel to see what they were in for. Peyton and Brooke followed.

"What's up?" Peyton asked sitting down beside Jake.

"Pretty bad storm heading out way."

Nathan walked downstairs and into the living room. "He guys, anyone hungry?" He looked at the T.V. "Or maybe not."

Just then they heard thunder and the lights went out. The all heard Haley scream and come running down the stairs. "Nathan!" She yelled out. Nathan walked over to the stairs and took Haley's hand, leading her into the living room with the others.

"It's just a storm. Peyton, will you help me get the flashlights?" Peyton nodded and stood up to go with Nathan.

Haley reached out and grabbed Nathan's arm. "Don't leave me. I hate storms!" she said the fear apparent in her voice.

"It's ok, Hales." He took her over to the couch. "Just stay here with Jake and Brooke." Haley sat down as the two walked out.

Nathan and Peyton walked into the kitchen and immediately found the flashlights. As Nathan checked the batteries and set the flashlights on the counter, Peyton opened a drawer near the sink and pulled out candles. Nathan smiled then picked up the flashlights and walked with Peyton, who had grabbed the candles, back into the living room.

Jake was down by the fire place trying to start a fire. Nathan laid the flashlights down on the coffee table then picked up a remote. "I got it." He said and as soon as Jake leaned back, he pushed a button causing the fire to roar into life. He turned, looked at Haley, and smiled. As he looked around at the others he noticed Lucas wasn't there. "Hey, where's Luke?"

Brooke looked back to the foyer, where they had been standing earlier. "I'll go look for him." She said before picking up a flashlight and walked out. She passed the stairs and noticed him standing outside on the porch. She sighed and walked outside.

"I love the rain." Lucas said hearing Brooke walk up to him. Brooke started to say something but Lucas cut her off. "You don't have to say anything back. I just thought you should know how I feel about you."

Brooke sat down on the porch swing, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I'm scared."

Lucas turned around and looked at Brooke. "Of what?"

Brooke laughed. "Of getting hurt. Of telling you how I feel and then finding out that you really don't feel the same."

Lucas walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Brooke, I love you. How much clearer can I get?"

"Lucas. Do you love Haley?" She saw the confused look that formed on his face. "Just answer the question."

"Yes. But she's my best friend."

"Yeah, but you love her. Lucas…" She closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm falling in love with you. The things you do and say…the way you look at me…it makes my heart beat faster just to see your face. To even read a message on my phone from you…" Lucas smiled. "Can you honestly tell me that you feel the same way?"

"NO…it's different for me." Brooke's eyes dropped to the floor. "For me, it's like…I think about you all the time. That's what makes my heart race…all I have to do is think about you." He lifted her face so that she was looking at him again. "I'm not falling in love with you, Brooke. I'm already there." He added as she started to get up and leave. She turned slowly and looked at him.

"Tell me again." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke, snaking his arms around her waist. "I love you, Pretty Girl. I am madly in love with you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too." She said quietly before reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, into a deep kiss.

It was now almost 1:30 in the morning and all six of them had been in the living room, by the fire, talking. Every time they heard thunder, Haley would jump, making everyone laugh. They talked about their childhoods, their plans after high school, and the upcoming spring break. Jake, of course, would be staying home with Jenny. Lucas and Nathan were going to Miami. But the three girls were still undecided.

By the time the sun rose the next morning, showing a new beautiful day, nearly all were asleep somewhere in the living room. As the sunlight shown in through the windows, Haley's eyes fluttered open. She stretched then sat up, looking around at the others. She stood up and walked over to the sliding doors, looking out at the ocean and smiled. She opened the door and stepped out quietly, pulling Nathan's jacket tightly around herself, before closing the door again. She walked over and put her arms around Nathan's waist from behind.

"Morning." She said as he turned around.

"Good morning." He said pulling her into his body.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked, looking up into his face.

"No, not really. I watched you sleep for a while. Then I came out here to watch the sunrise."

Haley smiled up at Nathan. "Oh, that sounds nice. So are you tired now?" She asked putting her head back on his chest.

"A little." He said shortly.

Haley took Nathan's hand and led him inside, upstairs, and into the master bedroom. She laid down on the bed with Nathan, pulling his arm around her and laying her head on his chest. "Get some sleep." Was all she said before reaching up to give him a kiss.

Nathan kissed her back then closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. 


	9. A Love That Ends

It was the day before Spring Break started and Haley had decided to stay in Tree Hill. She was planning on working on her song with Jake. Lucas and Nathan were going to Miami for the week. Brooke and Peyton were going to New York City for a couple of days to shop, then they were planning on meeting the guy in Miami and spending the rest of spring break with them. The next open mic night was set for the Saturday that everyone's back from spring break. That gave Haley and Jake one week to work out the kinks and get it ready to perform. The day that the others left, they were all having lunch at the café. Lucas was up at the counter telling his mom bye and reassuring her that they were going to be okay.

Nathan pulled Haley aside. "You know, you still have time to change your mind and go with us."

Haley smiled up at him. "As much as I want to…I really do, if Jake and I are planning on performing at the next open mic night, then we really need this week to work on our song."

"You two have already been working on it for over two months. What more do you need to do?" Nathan said, irritated. For the past two to three months, Haley had been with Jake more than she had been with him. And now it was spring break and she was choosing to stay home and work on that song with Jake.

"Nate, I'm sorry, but this is the first time I've ever really performed and I want it to be great. You go have fun with Lucas. I'll see you when you get back." She reached up and kissed him.

"Yeah." He looked over at Lucas, who was saying bye to Brooke. "You ready man?"

Lucas looked over and nodded. He turned back to Brooke. "I'll see you in a few days, Pretty Girl." I love you." The two kissed before breaking apart.

"I love you." Haley said before the two guys walked out but got no response. Brooke and Peyton came up on either side of Haley.

Don't worry Tutor Girl, we'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Tigger." Haley smiled weakly.

"Yeah, and when he comes back and hears you sing, he'll forget all about you spending so much time with Jake." Peyton gave Haley a reassuring smile before walking out of the café with Brooke.

Most of the week was the same. Haley worked in the mornings and well into the afternoons, then in the evenings, she met Jake to practice. On Thursday, she decided to go to Miami. She booked a flight, packed a bag and was off. She got to Miami Thursday night.

She figured out where the four had gone out to and left her things in Nathan and Lucas' room. She quickly got ready then headed to a club just down the street. She walked in and was looking around for the group when she saw him. But he wasn't alone. Nathan had been dancing with some blonde female but they were now headed to a back room. She looked and saw Lucas look at Nathan then turn back to Brooke.

"Haley, you came!"

Haley turned to the voice and saw Peyton. "Can I ask you a question? Where does that lead to?" Haley pointed to where Nathan had just disappeared to. Peyton followed Haley's finger and smiled. "Oh, they have these dark rooms with couches…some with beds. Most people just use it to either get some…or make out. I think it's kind of tacky. If I'm gonna sleep with someone, they better at least take me to their place." She said jokingly. However she stopped laughing as she looked back at Haley.

"That's what I thought." Haley said then turned to walk out.

"Where you going?"

"Home…" Haley turned briefly back to Peyton. "And don't tell anyone I was here." She turned and left leaving Peyton standing there, confused.

Haley got back to Tree Hill early Friday morning. She didn't say anything about what had happened. The others got back Saturday afternoon. Haley and Jake had taken off early to rehearse one last time before that night. When she got to the café, she went straight to Karen. After Haley talked to Karen, she went up to the stage.

"Hey everyone…How ya doin?" The crowd yelled. "Okay, so tonight we have a special treat. Well, many of you may remember him from the last open mic night, but tonight…Jake will be performing a duet with Tree Hill and Karen's café's very own…Haley James. But first, Haley will be going solo. So give her a round of applause…Haley James!" Haley picked up her guitar and walked on stage. "Hi everyone. This is a song I wrote…I hope you like it."

As the music started playing, everyone turned their attention up to Haley.

Honey I just can't get around it anymore You make me feel like home is where you are And baby I just can't run around it every morn.  
It's time that I believe it Home is where you are

Notes in my drawers Songs in my pockets Fragments of letters that you sent Leftover phone calls Cologne in the bath I still have that bottle of rose

Starin at your photograph Tryin to take it down There's still a stirring in my heart

And honey I just can't get around it anymore You make me feel like home is where you are Baby I just can't run around it every morn It's time that I believe it Home is where you are

I've never been to Half of these places But your postcard collection makes me crave A little space A little ways Out of the city to the grace of…  
Another land, another tongue, another time

Starin at your photograph I can't take it down There's still a fire in me yet

Honey I just can't Get around it anymore Cause you make me feel like Home is where you are And baby I just can't Run around it every morn It's time that I believe it Home is where you are

Honey I just can't Get around it anymore You make me feel like Home is where you are Baby I just can't Run around it every morn It's time that I believe it Home is where you are

Honey I just can't You better believe yeah yeah

As the music stops, Haley opens her eyes to cheers and applause. "Thanks you." She smiled and stands up. She walks over to Jake and Karen. Karen hugs Haley before the two teenagers walk to the back to get ready. Nathan pulls Haley back just before she disappears into the back with Jake.

"That was amazing, Hales." He said as he tries to pull her into a hug.

"Thanks. I gotta go get ready for my duet with Jake." She quickly pulls away and disappears into the back, leaving a hurt and confused Nathan standing behind.

Jake looked at Haley before they went out. "You ready?"

Haley nodded her head as Karen said, "And finally, what you all have been waiting for…Jake and Haley."

They both took deep breaths as the whole crowd cheered them onto stage. Haley walked up and sat behind the keyboard while Jake sat on a stool with his guitar on his knees. As the two started to play, the room went quiet.

Haley Dancin' where the stars go blue Dancin' where the evening fell Dancin' in my wooden shoes In a wedding gown

Jake Dancin' out on 7th street Dancin' through the underground Dancin' little marionette Are you happy now

Both Where do you go when you're Lonely Where do you Go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blue When the stars go blue OOOOOO

Jake (Haley)  
Laughing with your pretty mouth (Laughing with your pretty mouth)  
Laughing with your broken eyes (Laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's tongue Both In a Lullaby, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you, yeah yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you, follow you, yeah yeah When the stars go blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when the stars go blue.

The song ended and everyone cheered so loud you could hear them down the street. Jake and Haley said Thanks then walked off stage. Jake walked over to Peyton, giving her a huge hug and kiss.

"Hey, I missed you…and so did Jenny." He whispered in her ear.

Peyton smiled. "I missed you guys too. So you realize I'm staying with you tonight."

Jake nodded. "That's a given." He says and both start to laugh.

Haley walks over to Karen. "I'm gonna head out." She quickly hugs Karen then turns and walks out of the café. Nathan sees Haley leave and quickly follows. As soon as he gets outside he runs over to Haley.

"Hey, why are you leaving?"

Haley stops at the sound of Nathan's voice. She takes a deep, calming breath then turns around. "You know, when we first got together, you told me…no you promised me that you would never hurt me. And do you remember what I told you?" She asked staring intensely at Nathan as he nodded his head.

"Yeah. You told me not to make promises I couldn't keep." He said, still confused at what was going on.

"Yeah. Well, I guess you broke your promise." She said as she finally looked away from Nathan.

"What are you talking about, Haley? I've never broke any promise I've made to you."

"I went to Miami a couple of days ago. I thought I would surprise you. But I guess I was the one that was surprised when I saw you taking some blonde hoe into the back room." Nathan started to say something but was cut off. "Save your breath. I don't want to hear your excuses." She took another deep breath. "We're done." She said quietly before turning and walking away. 


	10. And Begins Again

Monday morning, Haley walked into school, not really wanting to be there. She had avoided everyone's calls the last couple of days, so she wasn't surprised when she saw Lucas standing at her locker when she got there.

"Nothing happened, Hales." Lucas said as Haley opened her locker door.

"Lucas, I was there. I saw him go into those rooms with the girl." She didn't even look at him. She quickly grabbed her things then shut her locker. She turned and looked Lucas in his blue eyes. "He took that girl into one of those rooms and you watched him do it. You of all people, I thought would have my back." She sighed." Now whose protecting me heart in all this if I don't have you?" she said all very calm and quietly before walking past Lucas and towards the tutoring center.

"Hales?" He said but she didn't even look back at him. Lucas followed Haley to the tutoring center and seeing no one but the two of them in there, he shut the door.

Haley turned and glanced at Lucas only briefly before saying, "Lucas, just leave me alone."

Lucas started walking towards his best friend. "No. Because, if nothing else, you need to know the truth."

Haley turned sharply to face Lucas. "I SAW HIM TAKE HER BACK THERE!" She yelled. "WHAT MORE TRUTH IS THERE?" She said getting flustered as she got angry.

"Fine, you saw him take her to that room. But did you see him come back out a couple of minutes later?" He asked matching Haley's tone.

"Oh, is that all it took?" She shot back.

"Don't be a smartass." He took a deep breath. "Haley, you are my best friend. Do you really think I would let him do that to you?" Haley said nothing. "You just asked me who was protecting your heart in all this, "Lucas continued, "Nathan is." Lucas walked closer to Haley so that he was now standing right in front of her, "And so am I." He whispered. "He was out there dancing with Peyton. She went to get them some water. The girl was drunk and started dancing with Nathan. When she looked like she was about to pass out, he took her to one of those rooms. Once he had gotten her laying safely, he came back out to join us. But as you said, you didn't see that. You just jumped to the wrong conclusions."

Haley looked up at him almost in tears. "Seriously?"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Hales." Lucas said then watched Haley nod her head. "When we were dating, you asked me if I could trust you. That without trust, we had nothing." He raised Haley's head so that he could look into her eyes. "Haley, can you trust me?" He watched her nod her head once again. "Now…can you trust Nathan?"

"Oh god, Luke. What am I going to do now?" She asked with fear showing through her eyes.

Lucas pulled her into his arms as a tear fell down her cheek. "You're gonna find him, and talk to him." He said before kissing her forehead.

Haley just about ran through the halls of Tree Hill High trying to find Nathan. As she walked past the gym, she could hear the bounce of a basketball. She walked into the gym and saw Nathan in near darkness shooting the ball. She took a deep breath then proceeded further into the gym. With the sound of the basketball on the floor, Nathan didn't hear Haley walking up and nearly fell over when he heard her voice. "Can I talk to you?" She asked when she was close enough to see his face in the darkness.

"It's over. What is there left to say?" He said without looking at her.

Haley closed her eyes to keep herself from crying again. "Can I just ask you one question then?"

"Whatever," was all he said.

Haley breathed in deeply before opening her eyes. "Can you trust me?"

Nathan turned and glared at Haley. "What kind of question is that?"

Haley ignored his question. "Because I know I ca trust you."

"Sure got a funny way of showing it." He said holding her gaze.

Haley fought hard to not cry but she didn't have much control at the moment. As the tears fell down her cheeks, Nathan's expression softened. "Hales…" Nathan started as he stepped towards her, but she stepped back.

"NO." She took a deep breath before starting again. "I gave you my heart once…and now I'm giving it to you again. Because I trust you to protect it."

"With my life." Nathan whispered.

Haley smiled weakly, "Okay." Nodding her head slowly, she closed the gap between herself and Nathan.

Nathan wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I will protect your heart. I promise. Always and forever." Nathan whispered in her ear before kissing her softly yet passionately. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you, too." She replied back before kissing him again.

This is the real thing, She thought as the two walked out of the gym together 5 minutes later. She was miserable without him. And the feeling she got when he kissed her…when he promised to protect her heart…when he told her he loved her, like a warmth flowing through her whole body. Butterflies in her stomach. And the way her heart felt, as if it was about to burst…yeah…this is True Love.

Authors Note: Okay guys, that's it. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. You can email me at if you want. Also, look for more stories from me soon. 


End file.
